Dance
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Vanessa and Ferb end up dancing together at Phineas' 18th birthday party! Oneshot. Ferbnessa ahoy!


**PLEASE READ**

**So we all know Ferb is an awesome dancer (Nerdy Dancin') and I wanted to play with that idea. This is seriously cheesy and a little dumb, I warn you, but really this one's just for fun. The song that's playing in the club is Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger-sorry if you despise that song-which you DO NOT have to listen while reading this. XD I only put the lyrics in that meant the most to the story, so don't worry, there's not like a wall of song lyrics.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Though Ferb was not one to party like most 18-year-olds, he had to admit he wasn't having a terrible time. It wasn't like he was there with strangers, after all. He was in a nightclub—the electronic music, flashing lights, and open dancefloor kind of nightclub—celebrating Phineas' 18th birthday.

Sitting at the bar, drinking a non-alcoholic punch, Ferb watched Phineas out on the dance floor. His brother was smiling, dancing, and having a good time from what Ferb could tell. Perhaps Isabella should plan his parties more often.

He smiled to himself, and then returned to his drink for a few moments.

"Hey, Ferb!" He heard a voice beside him call.

He turned, and he couldn't believe it. There sat Vanessa on the stool next to him. She was 23 now, and he hadn't expected her to attend despite how their friendship had grown recently. So his heart fluttered and his thoughts raced, but his expression remained unreadable as he nodded to acknowledge her presence.

She grinned, "You having fun? This doesn't really seem like your thing."

Ferb shrugged, "I suppose so. And you would be surprised, Vanessa, I'm told I'm quite the dancer." He said, hinting at an invitation to dance.

Vanessa looked interested, "Oh, really? I never knew—"

"Whoo! Best birthday ever!" She was interrupted by Phineas.

His stepbrother inwardly groaned as he and Vanessa turned to face Phineas.

Actually, who they turned to was Phineas holding hands with Isabella, who was giggling, "I'm so glad you liked it, Phineas!"

He beamed, "Now we just got to get Ferb here to bust some moves," he nudged the green-haired teen with his fist.

Ferb, still disgruntled by Phineas' interruption, sighed, "I don't think I'll be doing any dancing tonight."

Phineas' eyes widened, "What? Come on, bro, get out there and have some fun!" he exclaimed. He then turned to his girlfriend, "Let's go clear the dance floor and everything, this'll be great!"

The two were off before Ferb could protest. Vanessa watched them as they scampered off together, and then put a hand on Ferb's shoulder comfortingly, "Well, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice."

He watched as a clearing was made in the middle of the dance floor. He did not want to go out there. He thought his dreams had come true when Vanessa had accepted the party invitation, and when she seemed willing to dance with him, his heart soared further! _Of course_ Phineas was oblivious to his want for time alone with her, insisting he go out there and "bust some moves"—what rubbish!

He then felt the hand on his shoulder, and peered over at her sympathetic expression. An idea suddenly came to him, and though he knew it was a ridiculous thought, he blurted it out anyway.

"Dance with me." He stated seriously.

Vanessa slid her hand off his shoulder and laughed, "You're crazy, there's no way I'm going out there!"

Ferb's eyes bore into hers in pleading. He said nothing, but after a moment, she responded with a sigh of defeat.

"Ok, but only one—Ferb!"

He had grabbed her hand in excitement and taken her to the dance floor.

FVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVFVF

The music was accompanied by the crowd's applause for Ferb. Though they were loud and apparent with their anticipation, Ferb only looked at Vanessa and smiled.

As the crowd settled, Ferb released her hand and faced her with a look of reassurance. He was suddenly moving with the pulse of the music. Vanessa stood frozen.

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

Vanessa couldn't move watching Ferb's dancing. He certainly was impressive, something she couldn't felt she couldn't join in with at all. She couldn't do this.

_Nothing feels right. _

He advanced toward her, grabbing her hands gently and helping her sway easily with the music.

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe _

_That I got the key_

She caught on to the rhythm as he danced with her. Though she awkwardly eased into the movements, she was having fun! This wasn't the mindless bumping and grinding she knew of other clubs: but true movement with the music. She found herself synchronized not only with the music, but also with Ferb. The way he moved and swayed was incredible, and she couldn't help but want to be near that. The crowd roared with enthusiasm.

_And it goes like this!_

She danced closer to Ferb, catching him off guard. She smiled at him, twirling around abruptly and grinning him. The two faced eachother through the song, swaying and dancing and moving and laughing as if they only saw each other.

And Vanessa _could_ only see Ferb. She was in love with him, and she'd been sure of it for a while now. Her heart began to pound as she watched Ferb's hypnotic movement, and soon she was leaning towards his lips.

_And if I share my secret_

They both slowed as she leaned closer.

_You're gonna have to keep it_

Closer. They were stopped, the crowd and music lowered.

_Nobody else can see this_

What only existed was Vanessa in Ferb, in the world of that most perfect kiss.

* * *

**BAH! I have continuity issues. I get so many ideas of how Vanessa and Ferb get together but I can never pick one, so I just write them all. All possibilities, none for sure of course. ;)**

**~Gypsy~**


End file.
